


in the tide of her breathing

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt "things you said with no space between us".</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the tide of her breathing

She does not open her eyes and if it weren’t for the tiny frown in between her eyebrows he would think she fell asleep. 

“You are staring,” she says, her words just slightly mumbled by exhaustion and the way she presses her face into the crook of his elbow. 

He makes a humming sound, somewhere deep in his chest. Not quite a chuckle, but close. “How could you possibly know that?” 

“I just do.” Just a hint of a smile, too tired to even attempt anything more. Her lipstick is almost completely gone, although he knows he will find traces of it all over his own body later. He always does. Little waymarks from his neck downwards. “What’s so interesting anyway?” 

“You.” 

She snorts and finally peaks up at him from underneath heavy eyelashes. “Please.” Her arm moves just an inch. A half-hearted attempt at nudging him in the ribs perhaps. But even that is too much effort now. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

“Not like this.” And it is true and it is not. Because he has seen her like this, wrecked and worn out in his arms. Limbs heavy with sleep and sweat still gleaming on her skin. Also butt naked. That part goes without saying, really. 

But it is different now. With the fine silver chain around her neck and the dragon’s tooth resting between her breasts like it was always meant to be there. With the other half pressing on his own chest, a weight heavier than anything he has ever carried before. (The good kind of pressure, he decides. The one that keeps a man from floating away. The one that reminds a man that he is still himself.)

With this silence between them, warm and familiar and right. A silence that he can fill with words that should not come so easily. Except that they do. 

“Not like this,” he says and it’s true and it’s not. 

She looks at him and for a moment he thinks she is going to say something. Instead she reaches up and pats his cheek, her aim just skewed enough to make her pat half his nose and his good eye as well. He laughs and catches her hand in his. When he kisses her knuckles she lets her eyes slide closed again, a proper smile on her lips this time. 

“Stop staring and go to sleep”, she says, nuzzling closer against his chest. 

And he does. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hozier's "Cherry Wine". 
> 
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
